1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to toys. In particular, this invention relates to a toy that projects water and generates bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys that expel water and/or bubbles are known in the art. Several popular versions of these toys are styled as guns and pistols, most often with finger triggers activating the water squirting and bubble generating mechanisms. Another version activates these mechanisms using a pump-action structure similar to the pump-action handgrips used in shotguns. Such toys have several drawbacks, especially when these toys are used by small children, who have limited strength and reach. Due to their limited physical capabilities, small children have difficulty operating the actuators and are only able to apply limited force onto the actuators. Without adequate force pushing against the actuator, the traditional water guns project less water and project the water to shorter distances.
In an attempt to improve upon these traditional water guns, inventors developed pressure activated water toys that built up pressure in a reservoir prior to projecting water. The pressurization mechanisms added several moving parts, thus adding to cost and increasing product failure rates of the toys. More critically, the pressurization mechanisms constituted safety hazards. Water and bubble toys are typically made of plastics or other inexpensive materials. Such materials have low tensile strengths and are not suited to hold pressurized fluids.
Water and bubble toys with multiple actuators are also known in the art. Like the toys mentioned above, these water and bubble toys feature multiple drawbacks, particularly when operated by small children. For example, some water toys utilize two finger triggers. Because small children's fingers are not very nimble, small children sometimes have difficulty operating a single finger trigger. Having two finger triggers in close proximity to each other further complicates the operation of these finger triggers.